Love In The Sea Of Tranquility
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: Non-magic. AU. Aboard a ship, two souls search for the true meaning of happiness -and find out that against all odds, love will conquer all: time, space, life... and even death. Snarry. Slash.


**Love In The Sea Of Tranquility**

**WARNING: M for future situations, non-magic AU, slash**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter et. Al belongs to Ms. Rowling. This story is also loosely based on that obscure movie… I think 'Titanic' was the title… couldn't be so sure. Heck, I don't own that either.**

**A/N: I wanted to try this for so long. An epiphany of some sorts came to me while I was on hospital arrest.**

**Prologue: March 29, 1912**

**010101010**

(London, England, 1912)

_Ever dearest Hermione,_

_How are you my dearest sister? It has indeed been a while since we have corresponded. How is Bulgaria at this time of the year? Are Viktor and the children well?_

_London remains to be the gray, gloomy city that she is. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if it will forever be this way. Now, don't get me wrong; I love our homeland but… I just wish there was more to it… more vibe… more life. It could be what you would call plain. I would, on the other hand, just call it boring._

_It has been raining cats and dogs for four days straight now. The weather has been behaving rather peculiarly since the beginning of March and I doubt that it would cease being like that anytime soon. Good thing, old Mr. Weasley fixed the roof of the flat I am renting or I'd be drenched the whole time._

_Speaking of drenched, our concert at the local park had to be called off on the account of bad weather –I have never seen Neville so disappointed. It was to be the debut of our little group. I told him I was rather miffed by the cancellation, but deep inside, I couldn't be gladder. It was a white lie, but a lie nonetheless –another stain on my already tainted soul!_

_It is not that I do not want to play the flute in front of a crowd, quite the opposite actually. But in the middle of the local park? Not to be stand-offish or anything, but I do not think that the citizens of the sidewalks and back alleyways could or would appreciate the delicate art of classical music._

_I know what you are probably saying right now. Am I not considered to be one of them as well? A street urchin? Has your brother turned hypocrite?_

_Let me assure your fears dear sister. I have in no way turned my back on my fellows. Although sometimes, I wish that I have agreed to mother's proposition for me to marry Daphne –like you have agreed to marry Viktor –instead of running away and falling from her good graces._

_I know you have learned to love Viktor over time –he is a sweet, intelligent and honest man. You two are perfect for each other. But you must know that the same thing can never happen between Daphne and I. She is sweet, innocent, beautiful – a girl –all the things that made her wrong for me. She was born and raised to be a kept woman; I, on the other hand, was destined to be around and about –unbridled and free._

_I have dreams, dear sister. Ambitious as it may sound, but I know that one day, my name shall be known; Not only in London, but around the world. I shall play music for the Prince, if not the Queen herself. I shall play for dignitaries and be requested to do as such in large banquets and the like. Together, my humble flute and I shall conquer._

_You are probably cursing my bullheadedness right now. But dear sister, you must understand that music is my one true passion, my happiness – as Viktor, Hugo and Leonine are yours. Fear not for me, Hermione. I shall find my paradise. I shall make you, father's soul, and even mother, proud of me one day._

_I shall be posting this letter to you right after I am through with it, and you may receive it after a fortnight or so. But you need not send in your reply; at least not after I have my new address._

_Yes, I am leaving London by the end of the month, a couple of days from today, actually. I will be aboard S.S. Hogwarts by the time you will be reading this letter, bound for New York, the city of opportunity!_

_You are probably clutching your chest right now, afraid that your heart would implode. Worry not for me, Hermione. I am already of age and I do know more than a thing or two about survival. I will be fine. But, if it will ease your fears, then I promise that I shall send out a letter each time the ship makes a stopover on the way to New York._

_Well, I'm almost to the end of the page. I will not make this too long now. All I want to say is that I will always love you, Hermione. You are the best older sister anyone could ever have. We may be far away from each other but in spirit we shall always be near._

_My dreams would soon be a reality –and maybe when the time comes, I will be able to see you and the children in Bulgaria._

_I cannot wait until we are reunited once more. But until then, know and believe that you are always in my thoughts and in my prayers._

_Your loving brother,_

_Harry James Potter_

**010101010**

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short. But again, in my defense, it is only the prologue. I'm still trying to set the pace of the story and trying to test the waters to see if there is enough interest for this kind of a story. Now, I know I have a TON of other stories in progress… so why the heck am I churning out a bunch of new ones? Simple. I just feel like it. I figured out that I'll just get all of the ideas out on the opening chapters and depending on reader response (reviews) I'll continue whatever catches your fancy. So ten reviews before I update please? Please tell me if you are interested to see this story come to life (it's an interesting one, if I do say so myself). If not, then I'll just update whenever I feel like it… probably in a year or so… Until next time - Eastwoodgirl**


End file.
